The set-top box (“STB”) has become an important computing device for accessing media content services and the media content within those services. An STB is usually configured to provide users with access to a large number and variety of media content choices offered by a provider. For example, a user may choose to experience a variety of broadcast television programs, pay-per-view services, video-on-demand programming, Internet services, and audio programming via an STB.
The large number of media content choices offered by providers can make it difficult for a user of an STB to find and select desired media content. On-screen program guides have alleviated this problem to some degree. A user of an STB is able to navigate a conventional program guide in search of a desired media channel or program.
As providers have expanded and continue to expand the services and media content choices provided to users (e.g., more media channels), conventional tools for navigating within program guides have become inefficient and less effective. For example, it is a time-consuming task to scroll through a conventional program guide having hundreds of channels in search of a particular media channel or program. Moreover, conventional tools for searching or filtering program guide data typically require users to leave a standard program guide view in order to provide searching or filtering criteria and/or to view the results of a search or filter operation. This can be a jarring change for a user, and may discourage the use of search and/or filter tools.